Zoo of Miracles
by Obitez
Summary: In which our favorite Kuroko no Basket characters are animals and stuck inside a zoo.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

In the center of the city was a zoo. The zoo had many, different animals. But we'll start off with the six that have the most impact on the zoo. They all had arrived there a little over three years ago. And since then, the zoo had a large increase of visitors and tourists.

Some of the zookeepers called them, miracles.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tiger

**Chapter One: The Tiger**

In the Seirin section of the zoo they had received two new animals. Well, one animal just came from a different section, but the other had just arrived at the zoo the other day and was, totally new.

In the tiger pen was where the new animal was located. He was a tiger, by the name of Kagami Taiga. And since it was early in the morning, like most animals, he was still asleep.

And across the side walk was the monkey cage where two monkeys named Koganei and Furihata were climbing on some branches. "Hey who's the new guy over there?" Koganei asked.

Furihata looked over and noticed the new tiger laying down sleeping. "I don't know, let's wake it up."

One of them picked a banana from the tree somewhere and threw it at the tiger. It hit right in its head. Then the tiger quickly woke up. "What was that for?!" It growled at the two monkeys. It then ran up to the edge of the cage and tried to jump at them when he ran into the cage bars. "What the?"

"You just ran into the bars," one of the monkeys said.

"What is this?" Then the tiger looked around some more. "Hey, where am I anyway?" The tiger asked.

"We're at the zoo," someone said from across the way. They all looked over at the other area. The penguin area and noticed a small penguin standing on the rock in the penguin exhibit. "We're in the Seirin section of the zoo to be specific."

The tiger ran up to the edge of the cage to get as close as possible it could to the penguin. "Who and what are you?" He asked.

"My name is Kuroko Testuya and I'm a penguin," it replied bluntly.

The tiger just looked at him. "What in the world is a penguin."

"You must have just arrived here at the zoo?" The penguin asked. And he received a nod from the tiger. "Well my species is from Antarctica so you've probably never heard of us before, since tigers lived in the jungle after all."

"So what's this zoo?" The tiger asked him.

"It's a place where the humans come and watch us animals," the penguin answered him.

"So you mean while we are stuck in these cages the humans can act all happy watching us!?" The tiger said getting mad.

"Yes, precisely," the penguin answered.

**please review**

**tell me if you have any suggestions. Also I'm having trouble deciding what animals each of the characters are. Please give me suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Penguin

**Chapter Two: The Penguin**

"Well how do I get out of here?" The tiger asked him.

"Well, that's sorta impossible," one of the monkeys answered.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a lot of locks on the cage you're in there, plus a lot of safety measures the zookeepers use inches you do end up getting out," he replied.

"Well I'll find a way!" He said triumphantly. And then he proceeded to the door of the cage and tried gnawing on the locks.

Then over in the bird cage next to the monkey exhibit a bird came and stood on one of the branches closer to the edge of the outside. "Whose this here?" She asked.

One of the monkeys swung over to her. "Oh Riko, that tiger over there is new here, says he's never been in a zoo before," he informed her.

"Oh really, what's his name?" She asked. That was when the other animals noticed that they too didnt know what his name was.

"Yeah you didn't tell us what your name was," the penguin said catching everyone's attention.

"WHO'RE YOU?!" Riko exclaimed.

"I'm Kuroko Testuya," he introduced himself.

"Anyway aside from him," everyone's attention turned back to the tiger, who was now standing in the middle of the cage. "My name is Kagami Taiga."

Then one of the monkeys, Furihata, went over and started talking to Kuroko. "So where did you came from?" He asked him.

"Me? I'm from the Teiko section of the zoo," he responded.

That caught everyone's attention. "Teiko?!" Koganei and Riko yelled.

"Yes," he responded.

"Wait a minute, what's the Teiko section?" Kagami asked.

"Well, seeing how you don't know," one of them turned to answer him. "About three years ago, there were five animals that arrived there." They continued, "they gained popularity super quickly and were by far the most popular in the whole zoo!"

"So then why is he here?" Kagami asked.

"Well," they continued, "I heard that that section of the zoo was only for the younger animals, and when they get a little older they move to other sections. I heard thats what happened to the other five animals as well. Anyway, Kuroko, it's not like you were one of those animals right."

"Well," he began to answer. "A lot of people did come near my area, but I don't no if you could say I was one of the most popular," he finished.

"What have we just gotten here?" Riko chirped.

**thanks for all of the reviews you guys:) I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hamburger

**Chapter Three: The Hamburger **

It was later in the afternoon and the zoo was just getting crowded with the usual crowds of field trips and tourists. And it was then when Kagami looked across the way into the food court and saw people eating lunch.

"What are you looking at Kagami?" Kuroko snuck up on him and asked.

Kagami was then shocked when he saw the little penguin standing next to him in his cage. "What the- how'd you get in here?!" He yelled.

"I climbed over the wall of my exhibit and through the cars of yours," he answered. "Now would you please quiet down, someone might notice I'm in here," he warned him.

"You shouldn't be in here in the first place!" He yelled again. "Anyway what do you want?" He asked.

"I asked what you were looking at," he replied.

"Oh, them over there," he pointed with his paw to the people eating at the food court. "What are they doing?" He asked.

"Oh they're eating lunch," Kuroko answered.

"What are they eating?" Kagami asked. "It looks good."

"They are eating hamburgers. Why do you want one?" He then asked.

"Well, I am getting a little hungry," Kagami answered. "I would like some lunch."

He didnt notice Kuroko walk off and go back with the penguins. And he simply responded to him saying, "Just don't eat any of the visitors, Kagami-kun."

**sorry it's so short. I've had an idea like this for a couple days now. Anyway what do you guys think the other people from Seirin would be like for animals? I'm stuck on this.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dog

**Chapter Four: The Dog**

It had been about a week since Kagami, the tiger, had arrived at the zoo. And he and Kuroko, the penguin, had met about all the other animals in the Seirin section of the zoo.

It was early in the morning, when even most of the animals are still asleep, and the zookeepers are just arriving and beginning to get the food ready for the animals. When...

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!" Kagami roared as he woke up, and saw a big, golden retriever puppy right outside his cage.

"Ruff," the dog replied.

This had evidently also woken up all the surrounding animals. "Seriously Kagami, why do you have to start roaring early every morning," Koganei had complaining as he was yawning trying to go back to sleep.

"But what is that thing?!" Kagami roared again as he was now in the farthest corner of the cage away from him.

"So it seems our tiger friend is afraid of dogs," Kuroko said.

"Ah Kurokochi is that you!" The dog barked excitedly at the sight of the penguin. "It's been forever since I saw you!" He said happily while jumping around him.

"Hey Kuroko whose your friend there?" Kagami asked getting annoyed by the dog.

"Ah, his name is Kise Ryouta and he's one of the zookeepers pets," Kuroko replied introducing him.

"Well tell him to leave!" Kagami yelled.

"Why should I?!" Kise replied back.

"I've been looking for Kurokochi forever and I've finally found him!" Kise replied.

"Kise, it hasn't even been a week," Kuroko replied from behind him.

"Really?" Kise asked as he turned back around to Kuroko. "It's only been that long?" And he received a nod of the head after that question. "Well do you know how hard it was to find you?!" Kise said overreacting. "It was easy to find everyone else but SUPER hard to find you!"

"Well then I'm sorry about that," Kuroko replied.

"Anyway," Kise replied, "Aomine said that he wanted to talk to you, you should go and see him sometime." Kise said as he ran off after he was called.

"Whose Aomine?" Kagami asked.

"A panther," Kuroko replied.

"Panther?"

**please review**

**hey a couple days ago I learned something interesting, you know a tiger and a panther are actually the same species? **


	6. Chapter 5: The Panther

**Chapter Five: The Panther**

"So how do you know this panther?" Kagami asked him.

"Well, we both used to have our exhibits right next to each other. I guess we became close friends then," Kuroko answered him.

"So is he one of the 'miracle' animals you used to be close friends with?" Hyuga, a bird in the same cage as Riko, asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Kuroko replied.

"Hey Testuya, do I hear you talking about me down there," an animal called down from the top of a tree. This caught all the other animals by surprise and they all looked up at him with shock written on their faces. "What?"

"Oh hi Aomine, what are you doing over here," Kuroko said to him calmly like usual.

At this point in the day , it was the middle of the morning, and the zoo was in its peak with all the visitors and tourists. And it would be highly odd for their visitors to see a panther casually walking around.

"I just walked over here," Aomine replied. "If you're an unpredictable panther people tend not to come near you. Although I did here the zookeepers start to freak out on the Walkie-talkies."

"Oh I see," Kuroko replied.

That was when Kagami decided to join in the conversation. "Wait so then tell me something, how'd you get out of the cage?" He asked.

"Hm?" Aomine looked at him. "Oh, I just bit the lock, it's pretty easy actually."

Then Kagami just got a look on his face that showed how idiotic he was. 'How come a I couldn't think of that?' He thought to himself.

Then Aomine turned back to Kuroko. "Oh and Testuya, the reason I'm here is cuz Akashi wanted to tell you about the meeting later today."

"Meeting?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, after the zoo closes he said to come by the lion cages," and with that he left.

**please review**

**yeah, I made Aomine a panther and I bet you can guess what Akashi is:)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Meeting: Part One

**Chapter Seven: The Meeting: Part One**

After Aomine left they all looked at Kuroko. "So are you gonna go to this meeting thing?" Koganei asked breaking the silence.

"Well I don't see why not," he said.

"Hey can I come with you?" Kagami then spoke up.

"Um, why do you want to come?" Kuroko asked.

"Because," he started. "I finally found out how to get out of this cage and I want to see the rest of this zoo." He stated as if it was the most simplest reason in the world.

"But I'd think it would create problems if people saw a gigantic tiger walking around here," Koganei reasoned.

"But that other guy did it," he countered.

"But it seems like he knows how to without getting caught. You on the other hand have never been in this zoo other than in that cage," Koganei said.

"You're no fun," he turned around sulking in the corner of the cage.

"Say where did Kuroko go?" Riko asked looking over to see him missing. "Wasn't his little meeting thing not till after closing?"

XXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later the zoo was finally closing down. And no one had seen Kuroko yet. "He'll be back tomorrow Kagami, calm down," Koganei said as he looked at Kagami pacing around the tiger cage.

"I know but it's not fair," he grumbled in a response. "Why does he get to leave?"

"Because unlike you there is only about a 5% chance of someone seeing him," he answered.

"Again, you guys are no fun," Kagami retorted.

That was when Kagami saw Kise going past the cage he was in. "Hey Kise!" He called out gaining his attention. The dog turned around and replied with a bark. "Where you going?" He asked.

"Going to see Akashi-chi," he answered. "Why, do you want to come?"

"Yeah I would want to," he replied.

XXXXXXXXX

At the lion cage:

There was a lion sitting on a rock looking out on the rest of the zoo. He had a large commanding presence, quite like a king. And one in which the other animals of the zoo never wanted to mess with.

Then a frog was seen jumping through the grass up to near the rock. It stopped just in front of it. "So you've called to see us, Akashi," he said as the lion's gaze was directed towards him.

**please review**

**so, who do you think the frog is? Say I'm pretty stuck with this story's plot right now, any thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 7: The Metting: Part Two

**Chapter Seven: The Meeting: Part Two**

"So you want to meet Akashi-chi then?" Kise asks as he went over to the entrance to Kagami's cage while unlocking it with a key. "Why should I ask?" He then asks him.

"I want to see who Kuroko's friends are," he responds while walking out of the cage. "Now which way do we go?" He asks turning towards the dog.

"Follow me!" Kise yells as he runs ahead of him to show him the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the entrance of the Rakuzan entrance of the zoo:

A panther and a penguin were standing under a sign that had said Rakuzan. "So Testuya, you came?" The panther greeted.

"Yes, I assumed it was mandatory, wasn't it?" He replied.

"Well I guess depending on how you look at it," Aomine replied back.

And with that they walked into that section of the zoo.

"So I assume this is your first time in this section?" Aomine asked Kuroko as they were walking.

"I came here once before, a while ago," he answered.

"Then I'll show you the way," Aomine said taking the lead in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Kagami and Kise:

They were both walking to where Aomine had said the meeting place was going to be. And by now they had reached the entrance to the Rakuzan section of the zoo.

"And here we have the Rakuzan section," Kise said leading Kagami inside.

"What are you a tour guide?" Kagami commented.

"Well I do work on the tours all day long," Kise replied. "I mean I do them with my owner as well but, you get what I mean," he said. And with the mention of his owner, Kise could here him calling him saying it was time to go. "Say, you hear that, looks like I gotta go," Kise said turning to Kagami.

"Wait you're just gonna leave me here?" Kagami said.

"Yeah, how 'bout you just take my place in the meeting, anyway, just read the signs and you'll know where to go!" Kise said as he ran off.

"Wait!" Kagami called behind him, "I can't read you know," he grumbled the last part. "I mean I'm a tiger, not a human."

XXXXXXXXX

With Aomine and Kuroko:

Aomine had been leading Kuroko to where the meeting place, the lion cages, were. By now he had passed the same food stand about three times.

"Do you know where you're going?" Kuroko asked following him.

"Sure I know where I'm going Tetsuya," he responded. "It's only past this corner right here." He said

And as the two of the turned the corner they came face to face with Kagami. Who had the same expression as Kagami saying that he was lost as well as the two of them.

"What are you doing here?!" Aomine yelled as he jumped back in surprise.

"Yeah I thought the others said you couldn't come," Kuroko said as well.

"Kise told me to come," Kagami said taking a few steps back. "He had to leave and said to take his spot." He answered.

"That idiot," Aomine grumbled. "Anyway you can just help me find this lion cage." He said taking the lead.

"You mean you don't know where you're going either?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, Kise said to read the signs, but I'm an animal, I can't read," he responded.

""You know I could always read the signs," Kuroko answered.

XXXXXXXX

After about five minutes of following the penguin they quickly arrived at the Lion cage.

"Kise has to be the worst tour guide," Aomine grumbled as they arrived. He then jumped up on a bench and lied down next to the exhibit.

"Oh and who do we have here?" A lion said standing up from the rock he was sitting on.

**please review**

**sorry I didn't update in a while. I happened to be busy with other things. This is taking longer than I had originally expected it to be.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Meeting: Part Three

**Chapter Eight: The Meeting: Part Three**

Kagami stood there with a dumb expression written all over his face. Who were all these animals? He only recognized two here and they were the ones standing right next to him. Aomine and Kuroko. So who were the rest? There was a lion, obviously the leader of all of them. A frog, he was sitting right next to the rock the lion was on. A giraffe, he had seen many before back in the wild jungle, but this one was really, really, tall. It had to be the tallest thing he had ever seen. And then there was this pink flamingo standing next to the giraffe.

"So who do we have here?" The lion asked. "I don't remember ever seeing someone like you here before, and where is Kise?" He asked.

"Um...," Kagami began. "Kise had to leave, and told me to take his place," he answered. His voice trailing off the more he talked. "So I guess you're the leader then?" He asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Now tell me then, where is Kise?" He asked again.

"He had to leave," Kagami answered. "So what's your name then?"

"Hey Kagami, I think you should stop asking these questions," Kuroko said behind him.

"Really why?" He asked while turning around to face Kuroko. As he turned back around to face Akashi he saw him slowly getting madder by the second.

"You know," Akashi started saying. "If you want to live, I'd highly advise you to either leave or stop talking," he said under a deep growl.

As he looked around at the other animals faces they said that he should just listen to him and leave. "Really, why?" He then asked.

This caused a vein to pop in Akashi's head and everyone else to sweat drop. "I'll give you five seconds to start running," he said. "After that I start."

"Kagami, you should start running now," Kuroko said behind him.

"Five."

"What do you mean, Kuroko?" He asked.

"Four."

"He's already started you idiot, leave," Aomine said while looking at him.

"Three."

"Where do I go?" Kagami asked.

"Two."

"Anywhere but here!" The other animals all yelled.

"One, Akashi said as he opened his eyes and looked at the tiger, who just then caught onto what they meant and started running away, with Akashi chasing after him.

"Well I guess this meeting ended up in failure," Midorima said while he jumped over the fence of the lion exhibit and started to go back to where he came from.

"Next time tell Kise not to send someone else to his meetings," the flamingo said as she to left.

XXXXXXXXX

Next Morning:

Kagami was sleeping in his cage as the other animals were looking at him. On the bars you could see most of them with large claw marks made by an animal of some similar size.

"Now what could have caused that?" Koganei asked himself.

"You don't want to know," Kuroko said as he just stared at Kagami. 'How can he sleep so peacefully after what happened?' He thought to himself.

**please review**

**well that's it for this mini arc I guess.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Outcome

**Chapter Nine: The Outcome**

It was around lunch time and Kise had come over to see Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami who was still asleep.

He went over to Kagami first. "So Kagami-chi, how'd the meeting go?" He asked the sleeping tiger.

"Kise, I don't think you should let him ever go to one of our meetings again," Kuroko said coming up behind Kise.

"Really, why do you say that?" Kise asked.

"You can ask Kagami when he wakes up," Kuroko said returning to the penguin exhibit.

At the sound of the talking Kagami had woken up. The first thing he noticed was that Kise was looking at him sticking his head through the bars. "So Kagami-chi, how'd the meeting go?" He asked.

"Kise," Kagami said looking up at him. "I never wanna go anywhere near one of them again." He said with slight fear in his face.

"Really why?" Kise asked.

"Lest just say Kagami came back with a big lion chasing after him last night," Furihata said in has exhibit across the sidewalk.

"Lion? Oh, do you mean Akashi-chi?" Kise asked.

"Yeah him," Kagami said. "Lets just that I don't want to be around him anymore."

"Okay then," Kise said as he went over to the penguin exhibit to see Kuroko.

"Kise what are you doing over here?" Kuroko asked him.

"Hey Kuroko-chi!" He greeted as he saw him. "I wanna ask you something!" He said.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked.

"There's a new restaurant that opened up in the town. I want to go check it out," he said.

"And I'm assuming you want me to come with you?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, that's about right." Kise said.

"But you do remember what happened last time we left the zoo, right Kise?" He asked. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave again?"

"Well Aomine was there then, this time I'm not inviting him!" Kise said. "So do you want to go or not?" He asked with his paws up on the wall of the exhibit and his tail wagging. "So do you want to go or not?"

"I'll have to think about it," Kuroko replied.

**please review**

**im sorry it's so short. I'll have another chapter joust shortly.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Restaurant: Part One

**Chapter Ten: The Restaurant: Part One**

It was now late in the afternoon, about an hour before the zoo finally closed for the day.

"So what was Kise talking to you about?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"Nothing really," he answered. "He just wants to take me out of the zoo. To another restaurant that opened up."

"Wait, you've been out of the zoo before?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, why?" He answered.

"I thought that once you get in here you couldn't get out!" Kagami yelled in shock. "Like its a trap from those humans we can't get out of!"

"Well if you can get out of the cage then all you have to do is go out the exit of the zoo," Kuroko told him.

"So you mean it was that easy all along," Kagami said, with a shocked expressions all over his face. "Who knew it was that easy."

"But if you've been out of here before then why did you come back?" Kagami the asked.

"Like I told Kise earlier," Kuroko began. "Last time we left, lets just say there was an incident," he answered. "And I don't want it to be repeated."

Then Kise came walking up from around a corner. When he spotted Kuroko his tail started wagging and he began to run up to him. "Hey Kuroko-chi!" He yelled to get his attention and then ran up to him. "So do you want to come with us?!" He asked.

"Kise, I told you earlier," Kuroko answered.

"Oh Come on!" Kise whined. "I already got Modorima-chi to go with us! Do you want me to be stuck with him for an hour?!" He continued whining.

"Fine," he said as he sighed. "I guess I can go with you."

"Okay let's go!" Kise cheered as he left with Kuroko over to where Midorima was.

"Wait!" Kagami yelled out. "Can I come with you guys...please?" He asked.

"Um, Kagami," Kuroko began.

"Sure! Why not!" Kise answered as he ran over to unlock his cage. "I don't see why you can't come with us!"

XXXXXXXX

After about five minutes of walking they arrived at the frog exhibit in the Shutoku area of the zoo. "So this is where Modorima is?" Kuroko asked.

"Yep!" Kise answered. "He should be somewhere around here."

Then they spotted him, a small green frog. "What took you guys so long?" He asked as they came up to him.

"We got lost," Kise replied.

"Oh well then," Midorima said as he got out of the frog exhibit. "Lets go then."

As they were heading towards the exit they passed the hawk exhibit. "Hey Modorima," a hawk called out to him.

"What is it, Takao?" He asked turning his head towards him.

"Where you going?" The hawk asked him.

"Nowhere why's it mat-" he was cut off.

"We're going to that new restaurant that opened up down the street!" Kise answered him, shaking his tail with all the excitement he had. "Why, do you want to come?" He asked.

"No," Midorima said.

"Sure! I'd love to!" The hawk answered.

"Kise, we already have a tiger coming with us," Midorima pointed his hand(?, paw?, whatever frogs have) at Kagmi.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kagami asked.

"Do I have to remind you what happened last night?" Midorima asked him. At the reminder Kagami gulped.

"No," he answered.

"I don't see why he can't come," Kise said. "Anyways, don't you guys have any idea where we're going?" He asked.

**please review**

**hope you like it. And yes. They remember that they're animals**


	12. Chapter 11: The Restaurant: Part Two

**Chapter Eleven: The Restaurant: Part Two**

The five animals were now heading out of the exit of the zoo. They had received some stares and a couple shrieks from the few visitors that were still there. The remaining zookeepers who were around were just dumbfounded on how the animals could have gotten out.

"So mind telling us where exactly we are going?" Midorima asked Kise.

"I told you," he answered. "I'm bringing you guys to a new restaurant!" He exclaimed.

"What kind?" Takao asked.

"Are they gonna have meat there?" Kagami asked.

"You'll see when we get there!" Kise told them.

XXXXXXXXXX

After about five more minutes of walking down the street they arrived at the place. The sign read 'Steak Place'.

"So I assume they serve steak here?" Midorima asked.

"Yep!" Kise said. "Say, I didn't know you could read what the humans write," Kise said noticing what he did.

"It's easy, anyone ca do it. I'm just surprised all the other animals can't," he said. "Now are we going to walk inside or what?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Kise said walking through the door. "Follow me you guys."

XXXXXXXXX

Inside the restaurant:

The restaurant had been closed for about an hour now. And currently no more humans were there. It was now filled with dogs(?) and a couple other animals.

The were currently two dogs sitting at a table near the side of the restaurant. "Hey, didn't that one golden retriever, was his name Kise, say that he was going to bring a couple of his friends today?" one say. He had short spiky hair and grey eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. Where do you think he is?" The other one asked. He had brown fur and dark, brown eyes.

Then another dog ran up to the table. "Kasamatsu! Kobori!" He yelled running up.

"What is it, Hayakawa?" The black dog asked.

"Kasamatsu, remember that dog from yesterday and how he said he was goins to bring a couple friends over?!" He asked.

"Yes," Kasamatsu said.

"Well he did!" Hayakawa yelled.

"Well what's so important about that?" Kobori asked.

"He brought a tiger!" He yelled.

"A Tiger?!" All the other animals shrieked when they heard what they were talking about.

**please review**

**tell me what you think about it**


	13. Chapter 12: The Restaurant: Part Three

**Chapter Twelve: The Restaurant: Part Three**

Kise walked into the restaurant followed by all the others that wanted to come. "Hey Kasamatsu! I brought back some of my friends!" He called out. That was when all the others turned to look at him. And lets just say that they were all in awe.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu said as he ran over and pushed over Kise. "Who said you could bring them here?" He asked.

"Well you said I could bring my friends," Kise replied.

"That doesn't include a tiger, hawk, and frog!" He yelled back.

"He forgot about me," Kuroko mumbled after he was done speaking.

"You brought a penguin too!" He yelled after noticing Kuroko.

"You brought a penguin too!" He yelled after noticing Kuroko.

"Hey Kise, who are these people?" Kagami and Midorima asked behind him.

"Hm... You mean these dogs," Kise responded. "I'm sure you've seen them around the zoo before. They go around on the tours with the zookeepers just like I do," he answered.

"Wait. These animals are from the zoo?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Yeah, they all are," he answered.

"Oh, I thought they were random animals you've found on the street," he said.

"Who finds animals like these on the street?!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

About five minutes later the five of them found themselves sitting around a table. With Kasamatsu joining them. "So what do we do here?" Kagami asked.

"C'mon Kagami-chi, haven't you ever been to a restaurant before?" Kise asked.

"Well no, I haven't," he answered.

"Me either," Takao said joining in the conversation.

"Hey, Midorima, Kuroko, how bout you tell them what happened last time I took you guys to one of these places then!" Kise said cheerfully.

"I don't like thinking about that time," Kuroko said.

"And I never want to remember what happened between you and Aomine," Modorima replied bluntly.

"Now you make us curious," Kasamatsu said.

"Yeah, one of you should tell us," Kagami said. "We're dying to know now."

**please review**

**sorry it's so short and nothing really happened. I wrote this in a rush and I've been having another fanfic on my mind for a while. I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
